jellesmarblerunsfandomcom-20200215-history
O'rangers
The O'rangers, as their name suggests, are an orange team introduced in Marble League 2016 and were represented by Clementin, Kinnowin, Mandarin and Tangerin. The O'rangers are one of the most successful teams in the Marble League, having won Marble League 2017. They are currently holding three Marble League records, and have won three gold, five silver and one bronze medal in their four seasons in the Marble League. The O'rangers are also one of the most popular teams in the Marble League. Their fanbase grew very fast during their Marble League 2017 campaign. The O'rangers run an orange farm on the Gulf Coast of North America, close to the city of Orlango. Before competing in the Marble League, the team competed in the Fruit Circuit. 'Team Members' Clementin, Kinnowin, Mandarin and Tangerin were the original members of the O'rangers. Orangin was introduced to the team in 2018. Kinnowin became the team Captain in 2019. Coaches Note: Events include any kind of events (friendly rounds, other tournaments, ...). History The O'rangers are a team of four brothers and one sister of Dutch ancestry from the Floridian panhandle. The O'Marbles family run an orange farm and also specialise in bull-wrangling and off-road racing. Mandarin, the current patriarch of the family, founded the O'rangers with his brothers Clementin, Kinnowin, Tangerin and his sister Orangin in 2006 where they participated in local competitions. Over the first two years of competing, the O'rangers performed well enough to be noticed by a marble troupe of teams, the Fruit Circuit. The Fruit Circuit came to their farm to confirm their farm to verify that they were fruit based before allowing the O'ranger to join the troupe. The team performed in the Fruit Circuit for eight years before it shut down in 2016 due to the rise of the Marble League. In the final year of the Fruit Circuit, the O'rangers in the final race managed to earn enough points to beat the Raspberry Racers and finish in third behind second place Mellow Yellow and first place Limers. This was enough for them to qualify for Marble League 2016. Initially, the O'rangers were skeptical of Marble League 2016 and so sent in their cousins to perform in the first event, Balancing under the names O1, O2, O3 and O4 and they came in 9th. The team saw the seriousness of the competition and replaced their cousins from Event 2, the Relay Race, onward. In the Relay Race they finished 14th, but got a consolation point because of a construction defect in their lane. They earned their first points by finishing 5th in the third event, Collision. In Long Jump, Kinnowin broke the pre-existing Marble League record by 10 centimeters, winning the event and earning the O'rangers their first medal ever, a gold, and 10 points. They did not win any medals in the remaining events, however, finished strong with 5 point-earning performances in a row. This helped them end Marble League 2016 5th overall with 31 points. The O'rangers were happy with the result but wanted more. Mandarin decided to build an official marble racing speedway on the farm. The O'rangers qualified for Marble League 2017 in third. They started the main competition in the upper half of the field, scoring two 7th places and a 5th place finish in the first three events. Clementin earned the team a bronze medal in Event 5, the Hurdles. They decided to stop training to conserve energy. However, a few shaky performances caused a drop in the overall standings to 9th. However, the O'rangers broke a Marble League record and earned themselves a gold medal in the 7th Event, Block Pushing, moving up 5 spots in the standings into 4th place. The fans were ecstatic and the fans' energy inspired the team to keep pushing. This was the start of their high performance in the remainder of the Marble League, as they finished on the podium in 3 of the remaining 5 events. In Event 8, the High Jump, Mandarin performed amazingly, claiming the silver medal, only behind Mellow Yellow (who broke the Marble League record). In the second-to-last event, the Underwater Race, Kinnowin beat the Marble League record in the semifinal and in the final finished 2nd behind Wospy from the Midnight Wisps; but it was enough to close the gap to the overall leaders, their rivals the Savage Speeders, to just 10 points. In the final event, Swifty of the Savage Speeders was eliminated in the first heat, leaving the door to the championship wide open for Clementin and the O'rangers. Clementin comfortably finished in the top 4 in his Heat race. Even though he finished second to Starry of Team Galactic, Clementin (after dominating the first stages of the race) added 15 points to the team's total - placing them 5 points ahead of the Savage Speeders to win Marble League 2017. This meant the team automatically qualified for Marble League 2018. 2018 started with the Friendly Round where the O'rangers came in third. The O'rangers were the most consistent team in Marble League 2018, finishing between 4th place and 8th place in 9 of the 12 events. In the first nine events they only scored below 8th place once in Event 3, the Halfpipe. Just like the previous year, the team used the strategy of conserving their energy. They eventually claimed their first and only medal, a silver medal, in Event 10, the Biathlon, taking them to 2nd place over all. However, in the last two events the team faltered. In the final event, the Sand Mogul Race, when they still had a chance of winning the League, Kinnowin crashed out of their heat ending their hopes of winning again. They managed to finish 4th overall with 121 points, due to their consistency in the season, seemingly missing out on pre-qualifying for Marble League 2019. During the off-season, the O'rangers trained at Speedway O'Marbles and participated in the 100 Meter Water Race and the Amazing Maze Marble Race. Mandarin couldn't replicate previous success in the water, coming in 20th, but the team managed to come in second in the maze. The team had put in a bid to host Marble League 2019 which they lost to the Oceanics. But this left open one pre-qualifying spot which the O'rangers took. The team managed to come second in the Friendly Round, just one point behind the first-placed Oceanics. 'Marble League 2016' 'Main Tournament' 'Marble League 2017' 'Qualifiers' Due to earning 5th place overall in Marble League 2016, the O'rangers had to participate in the Marble League 2017 Qualifiers. They qualified with ease, finishing 4th overall and earning a bronze medal in the first event - the Relay Race. 'Main Tournament' The O'rangers won Marble League 2017 in the final event after staging a comeback from a poor first half. 'Marble League 2018' Friendly Round 'Main Tournament' The O'rangers were the most consistent team in Marble League 2018, finishing between 4th place and 8th place in 9 of the 12 events. They claimed only one medal, a silver medal in the Biathlon. They managed to finish 4th with 121 points, due to their consistency in this season. Marble League 2019 Despite finishing in fourth in Marble League 2018, the O'rangers automatically qualified for Marble League 2019 when the Oceanics, who finished in third, were revealed as hosts. 'Friendly Round' The O'rangers competed in the Friendly Round on the 2nd February 2019, and finished in second place, one point behind the Oceanics. 'Main Tournament' *2 extra consolation points added due to track defect 'Marbula One 2019/20' The O'rangers will be taking part in Marbula One 2019/20. Their team will consist of: *Clementin *Orangin 'Marble League Records' 'Current Marble League records' 'Former Marble League records' 'Marble League Results' Team Members' Individual Scores Italics - As reserve member Medals The O'rangers are one of the most successful teams in the Marble League, regularly finishing in the top half of the table at various events. They placed 8 times at the podium, excluding a third place in the 2017 Qualifiers, which is not counted because it's a qualification round. Marble League 2016 Marble League 2017 Marble League 2018 Marble League 2019 'Trivia' * The fans of the O'rangers are the most vocal ones during the Marble League. When their team is competing in the events, a long 'OOOOOOOOOOO!' is heard in the supporters area. * The O'rangers share a rivalry with the Savage Speeders. * They also share a rivalry with the Oceanics. * The O'rangers have appeared in all four Marble Leagues. References Category:Teams Category:O'rangers Category:Marble League Category:Marble League Teams Category:Marble League 2016 Teams Category:Marble League 2017 Teams Category:Marble League 2018 Teams Category:Marble League 2019 Teams Category:Marble League 2016 Category:Marble League 2017 Category:Marble League 2018 Category:Marble League 2019